


The winner takes it all

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [324]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belts, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, rr, this is my second new fav ship lmao
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas a trouvé le moyen de se détendre après les matches, de même pour André.





	The winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El ganador se lo lleva todo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290648) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)

The winner takes it all

Thomas n’est pas vraiment sûr que le PSG apprécierait qu’il se trouve à Marseille pour voir Villas-Boas, mais s’il ne leur dit rien, peut-être qu’il n’aura pas de problème. De toutes façons il ne peut pas y avoir de témoin de ce qu’il est en train de se produire, ils sont seuls chez le portugais et personne ne peut les observer, la nuit est tombée depuis un temps et la lumière n’éclaire pas assez pour que quelqu’un de dehors les voit pratiquer. Il ne peut pas dire que c’est devenu une habitude entre eux parce qu’ils n’ont pas le temps de faire l’aller-retour Paris-Marseille régulièrement, mais quand ils le peuvent, ils ne se font pas prier. C’est une relation étrange entre eux, il y a un peu de respect et des limites, mais beaucoup d’attraction physique. André a ce besoin de lâcher prise après les matches de Marseille, et lui a ce besoin de posséder André. Peu importe, pour l’instant ils sont seuls et ont le temps d’agir, alors ils se foutent de la Ligue 1 un instant.

Thomas embrasse à répétition la bouche chaude d’André alors que le portugais s’occupe de lui enlever sa ceinture pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles, si nécessiteux… Quand Thomas se retrouve nu, sa chemise déjà oubliée sur le sol depuis longtemps, il ne faut pas longtemps au plus jeune pour avoir ses lèvres autour de son prépuce, suçant petit à petit pour jouer avec ses nerfs, il est mignon à penser qu’il pourra comme lui arrêter de stresser en le baisant, si c’était plus facile il les ferait ces putains d’allers-retours. Mais ce n’est pas le moment, pour l’instant il baise Villas-Boas jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse que crier son nom, jusqu’au moment où il aura oublié pourquoi il est en France à la base. La langue d’André fait des miracles sur sa bite, Thomas oublie presque la raison de sa présence à Marseille, sa main finit par se poser dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour les saisir et ainsi manier sa bouche comme il le souhaite. D’abord, les lèvres du coach marseillais dépasse son gland pour venir prendre la majeur partie de sa bite, il a des petits regrets quand il entend Villas-Boas étouffer quelques secondes, mais tout ça disparaît quand il se remet à sucer comme il le fait si bien. Thomas adore, c’est si bon, André le fait si bien, il doit toujours lui demander où il a appris (il a parié sur Chelsea mais ça peut très bien être Tottenham ou Porto), mais ce n’est pas sa priorité pour l’instant.

Au moment où il sent que son orgasme n’est pas loin, Tuchel tire sur les cheveux de Villas-Boas pour le déloger de sa queue, pas maintenant, ils ont un autre programme d’abord. André a l’air de comprendre, même s’il a l’air déçu, il se relève et s’installe sur son lit, sortant déjà du lubrifiant pour sa préparation. Il doit définitivement savoir où il a trouvé toute son expérience, et si possible s’il peut l’inviter pour partager un moment en commun. Thomas se débarrasse des vêtements qui s’étaient accumulés sur ses chevilles pour simplement récupérer sa ceinture, elle peut jouer un rôle intéressant… Il s’assoit sur le lit en observant André se déshabiller, il peut d’abord voir son torse bronzé, ensuite ses cuisses musclées et dures, et enfin quand il se retourne ses fesses fermes mais douces. André est délicieux, et Thomas ne peut que remercier Marseille de l’avoir embauché, et donc de l’avoir fait glisser sous son regard.

André prend un oreiller pour son confort, Thomas lui laisse ça alors qu’il fait glisser le cuir de la ceinture contre ses paumes, il a une sourde colère en lui qu’il ne peut pas expliquer, il est désolé pour son compagnon mais il a envie de la libérer sur lui, bien sûr il ne le mérite pas, mais il ne peut pas être le seul à se détendre après un mauvais match. Tuchel suit la respiration du portugais avec attention alors qu’il laisse des marques rouges sur ses fesses avec sa ceinture, il continue jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit lui échappe, un long gémissement à la limite entre douleur et plaisir. André aussi aime ça. Thomas arrête finalement quand son érection lui fait mal, il a vraiment besoin de s’enterrer dans ce beau cul maintenant avant qu’ils n’éjaculent tous les deux sans avoir eu plus de rapprochement.

« Prépare-toi. » Thomas lui dit en se reculant un peu, sa main s’occupant de sa bite pour retarder le moment fatidique

Ses yeux profitent évidemment du spectacle, c’est un évènement qu’un homme aussi fier se plie ainsi à ça et s'étale du lubrifiant sur les doigts, Thomas peut dire qu’il a toujours mal, mais il exécute pourtant sa demande en s’introduisant trois doigts, gémissant dans l’oreiller. Il a définitivement envie de jouir dans ce beau cul quand il le voit se ciseler comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il pourrait faire durer un peu plus les préparatifs, mais il est impatient et pousse le bras d’André pour finalement rentrer sa bite à la place, l’une de ses mains prenant celle du portugais pour le titiller. Ce n’est pas un moment glamour, loin de là, Thomas grogne à chaque poussée, et André gémit quand sa prostate est touchée, mais ça reste un moment qu’il adore et dont il profite, c’est tellement bon de se sentir maître de lui-même de cette manière, de pouvoir gérer André et lui permettre de décompresser. Thomas se rend compte qu’ils sont tous les deux couverts de sueur à cause du trop plein de stimulation de la journée, c’est un signe que leur apogée approche.

Son orgasme arrive plus rapidement qu’il ne le pense quand André murmure son nom, c’est incroyablement chaud et sexy à cause de sa voix rauque et de son accent, il adore ça. Pour autant, sa main est toujours autour de l’érection douloureuse de Villas-Boas, il ne demande que ça, mais il ne peut pas juste à cause de ses doigts. André continue de murmurer son nom pour lui supplier de le laisser jouir, c’est toujours aussi bon à entendre, Thomas adore sa voix, la manière dont il a compris très vite qu’il devait se soumettre pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, maintenant Tuchel a juste à attendre que tout vienne par soi-même.

« Thomas, s’il te plaît… » Honnêtement, Thomas pense qu’il pourrait rester comme ça toute la journée à juste l’écouter implorer son orgasme

« Tu connais les mots bébé. »

« Putain non, Thomas… »

« Et pourtant si André… » Thomas le chuchote malicieusement, il a envie de rire quand il ressent le tremblement du portugais

« T-Tu es le meilleur baiseur de tous les entraîneurs Thomas… »

« Parfait, j’adore t’entendre dire ça bébé… »

Thomas lâche sa bite et ressort finalement de lui, il est satisfait en voyant le sperme recouvrir une partie de son abdomen. Il est tellement beau. Thomas l’embrasse, une, deux, trois fois, parce que le plaisir de passer ces quelques instants avec lui, comme ça, est supérieur à n’importe quoi. Une fois nettoyés, il fait glisser la couverture sur eux et éteint la lumière, serrant André contre lui, il peut sentir ses lèvres sur son épaule. Thomas est plus détendu qu’après le match, il doit remercier le portugais de l’aider à se calmer à chaque fois qu’il en a besoin. Il ne doute pas que ça se reproduira plusieurs autres fois, mais pour l’instant ils dorment juste chacun contre la poitrine de l’autre, reposés.

Fin


End file.
